


A Warriors' Dance

by xDomino009x



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Matchmaking, One Shot, Orlesian Balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDomino009x/pseuds/xDomino009x
Summary: While the Inquisitor is busy, she sends Cullen to check on Cassandra. Sometimes all romance needs is a small push in the right direction





	

**Author's Note:**

> Never written for these two before, but I thought they'd be cute. Imagine them both just sulking about being at a ball together in the vestibule... grumpy warrior bros

Cullen watched her for a few moments. The Warrior was standing on the balcony that looked out over the gardens of the Winter Palace. It was nice to see her out under the moon and starlight instead of scowling at everything in the vestibule. She looked good in the finery, probably better than she would in one of the overly fancy gowns the Orlesian noble women had been wearing. Although he had never seen her in anything but her armour or a loose tunic and breeches for training, so he couldn't say.

“Cassandra?” He caught her attention as he joined her, nudging her gently as he went to lean his elbows on the wall.

“Commander,” Cass greeted. He wished she would use his name instead of his title with the Inquisition, but he didn't mind enough to mention it. That was just what she felt comfortable using.” I expected you to be inside with the Inquisitor.”

The Lady Inquisitor was still in the ballroom, talking to the Empress briefly about important matters. It would be vital to have the full support of the Orlesians if they were to have any hope of winning this war against Corypheus. Celene knew this, and she’d seemed more than happy to lend her forces and her gold to the cause, but there were still a few formalities to deal with.

“I came to make sure you’re alright,” Cullen replied a flash of worry crossed his face and he looked down to the blood on the Seeker’s clothes, under her armour. Some probably belonged to those she had put to her sword, but one of those stains... “The Lady Inquisitor said you were hurt in the fighting.”

Cassandra held a hand over her arm and sighed, wincing the slightest bit as she put more pressure over the wound. “It was nothing, a glancing blow.” The venatori really weren’t as good as they’d used to be. Or maybe she was just better, falling back into the cut and thrust of swordplay for survival.

Commander Cullen looked confused and pulled the red suit jacket tighter around himself, like he would his fir surcoat had he been wearing his armour, to fend off the cold.. “Oh, well then why would she…”

“She may be playing matchmaker again.”

He stared at her for a long moment, opening and closing his mouth a few times before he finally managed to find his words. “I see.” The two of them stood out on the balcony in silence, listening to the music from the ballroom as the band struck up once more. A slow, sweet tune.

Cullen took a step closer and held his hand out to her, “Well, while I’m here, would you like to dance?”

With a sceptical look, Cassandra regarded his hand. “I thought you said you couldn’t dance.” He had, many times, she was sure of it. All the way here he’d been letting the Inquisitor know that he wasn't about to dance with anyone. He’d spent the evening turning down women, and some men, for dances.

He grinned and shrugged, “I said I don’t, not that I couldn’t.”

Cassandra took his hand and stepped in front of his, one hand on his chest while his other fell to her waist. He knew the steps better than she did, he held her close as he lead her in circles that would have dizzied her if she wasn't looking into his eyes. They’d crinkled with his broad smile.

“You’re full of surprises.”


End file.
